


_укку_

by Ashatrychka



Series: Октябрьский сборник [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Darktober, F/M, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Rape, bad cop - Freeform, мистика, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Возвращаясь с дежурства, Бен решил подвезти девушку. Он знал такой тип девушек.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Октябрьский сборник [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	_укку_

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от фика succubusybody ["WARNING"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656229/chapters/39054415) .

Бен возвращался после дежурства, когда в синих вечерних сумерках увидел на обочине дороги неторопливо шагающую тонкую фигурку с рюкзаком за плечами. Он не стал включать мигалки или сирену, чтобы не спугнуть раньше времени: дорогу окружал лес, и если это был очередной сбежавший подросток (а Бен был уверен, что так и было), то он мог рвануть в заросли.

Поэтому Бен сбросил скорость, стараясь подстроиться под шаг, и опустил стекло, поравнявшись с девушкой.

— Добрый вечер, — заметил он. — Мэм, все в порядке?

Девушка чуть притормозила — Бен заметил, каким взглядом она окинула его машину и как нервно ухватилась за лямки рюкзака — и ответила:

— Все в порядке.

— Могу я увидеть ваши документы?

— Я забыла их дома, — ответила девушка.

— Вы совершеннолетняя?

— Да! — ответила девушка, и бросила на него косой взгляд.

Бен был уверен, что она врет — у него на такое был глаз наметан.

— Могу я узнать ваше полное имя?

— Зачем? — Девушка остановилась, прожигая его взглядом.

— Чтобы позвать на свидание. — Бен позволил себе улыбнуться, а девушка растерянно уставилась на него. — Мне нужно проверить, мэм.

Бен заглушил мотор, видя, что пока она никуда сбегать не собирается. Хотя могла: стояла, так же крепко держась за лямки рюкзака, случись чего — и рванет прочь.

— Рей, — ответила девушка. — Рей… Джонсон.

— Рей Джонсон, очень хорошо. — Бен открыл базу данных на планшете. — Никаких особенностей написания?

— Имя через «е».

— Ясно, — в базе не было никаких Рей Джонсон — ни разыскиваемых, ни упомянутых — но Бен был уверен, что девчонка назвала ему выдуманную фамилию. — Джонсон?

— Да.

— И документов нет.

— Я же сказала, я их дома забыла! — огрызнулась Рей.

— К сожалению, мисс Джонсон, нам придется проехать в участок для выяснения вашей личности. Вы не выглядите совершеннолетней, и на часах уже больше десяти.

— Я просто молодо выгляжу, — возразила Рей. — У меня есть права.

— А у меня есть обязанности, мисс Джонсон. Как только мы точно установил, что вы и есть Рей Джонсон, то вы сможете продолжить свой путь, — ответил Бен спокойно.

— И вы привезете меня на это самое место? — Рей прищурилась.

Бен улыбнулся.

— Так точно, мэм. На это самое.

Рей отвела взгляд, нервно покусывая губу.

— Я тороплюсь, — пробормотала она.

Бен отстегнул ремень безопасности и заметил, как Рей напряглась, услышав щелчок. Он убедился, что видеорегистратор выключен, и вылез из машины.

Всегда так: когда он выпрямлялся в полный рост, на лицах возникал этот тип удивления, «как так, неужели он настолько высокий». Все сомнения Рей были написаны у нее на лице: стоит ли бежать, нужно ли было бежать, пока Бен был еще внутри… Бен поднял руки в миролюбивом жесте и сказал:

— Все в порядке. Мы можем договориться, Рей.

— Да? — с сомнением спросила Рей.

— Мне не обязательно везти тебя в участок, если ты не хочешь.

— О! — Рей кивнула, и ее плечи расслабились. Самую капельку.

— Но я должен быть уверен, что ты не потеряешься в лесу, и что ты доберешься до дома живой. Нам тут не нужны лишние трупы, знаешь. — С каждым словом Бен подходил к ней все ближе, осторожно, как к дикому зверю.

— Понятно.

Бен остановился напротив Рей.

— Давай я тебя подброшу, куда скажешь. Так я хотя бы буду уверен, что твоя смерть не на моей совести.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Ладно. Но сзади я не поеду.

— Я не могу посадить тебя впереди. Это против правил.

Рей бросила на него острый взгляд.

— А подвозить меня не против правил?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Так что?

— Идет. — Рей вздохнула.

Бен распахнул перед ней дверь, и Рей уселась на заднее сиденье, крепко прижимая к груди свой рюкзак

Бен сел за руль и, поправив зеркало заднего вида, посмотрел на Рей.

— Там есть кроссворды, если тебе скучно.

Рей фыркнула.

— Кроссворды в патрульной машине?

— Мне часто приходится убивать время, — ответил Бен.

Он выехал с обочины, постепенно прибавляя скорость. Темный лес пролетал за окнами, лишь вспыхивали под светом фар дорожные знаки и разметка. Рей молчала. Бен посматривал на нее в зеркало: она задумчиво глядела в окно сонным взглядом. И, когда Бен свернул с дороги, не сразу очнулась.

— Эй, — обеспокоенно сказала она. — Это не дорога к Карбон-Ридж.

— Я знаю все местные дороги, — успокоил ее Бен. — Тут тоже можно проехать.

Но Рей не выглядела убежденной. Когда Бен выехал на широкую стоянку, утрамбованную колесами многочисленных машин, заезжавших сюда, Рей вжалась в спинку сиденья, держа рюкзак перед собой как щит.

— Где мы? — спросила она.

— У озера, — ответил Бен. — Карбон-Ридж на другой его стороне.

— И что мы здесь делаем? — спросила Рей.

— Заехали полюбоваться видом.

Бен заглушил мотор и вылез из машины. Обойдя ее, он распахнул заднюю дверь, и Рей тут же отодвинулась от него.

— Вылезай, — мягко сказал Бен. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Мы договоримся. Или отвезти тебя в участок?

Рей раздумывала, кусая губы, а потом оставила свой рюкзак на сиденье и вылезла. Бен подал ей руку, и она неуверенно оперлась на нее.

— Пойдем, поглядим на озеро, — предложил Бен.

Площадка была огорожена крупными валунами: берег тут был обрывистый и каменистый, и этих валунов тут было множество. Самые крупные служили как столы или сиденья, были расписаны маркерами и баллончиками, а в трещины в них были втиснуты бычки. В тусклом свете поблескивали осколки бутылок, втоптанные в землю.

Отсюда открывался отличный вид и на озеро, и на карьер Карбон-Ридж. Карьер был ярко освещен, оттуда доносился низкий гул работающих механизмов.

Рей в нерешительности остановилась перед крупным валуном, глядя на озеро.

— Что теперь? — спросила она дрожащим голосом.

— А теперь ты окажешь мне небольшую услугу, — пояснил Бен.

Рей замотала головой в отрицании.

— Ну же. Все не так плохо, — продолжил Бен. — Маленькое одолжение — и я отвезу тебя, куда захочешь, а не в участок.

Рей тяжело сглотнула и огляделась с обреченным видом

— Я ведь не первая, кого ты сюда приводишь? — выдавила она.

— Ну что ты, — солгал ей Бен. — Просто ты такая красивая, что я не смог удержаться.

Губы у Рей задрожали.

— Пожалуйста, — она уставилась на Бена своими карими, увлажнившимися глазами. — Не надо. Я никому не скажу.

— Конечно не скажешь, — ответил Бен. — Иначе я найду тебя и утоплю в этом ебучем озере.

Рей судорожно вздохнула. Бен сделал шаг к ней, и она дернулась, вжавшись в крупный валун за ее спиной.

— Не бойся, сладенькая, — мягко сказал Бен. — Мы можем сделать это так, чтобы понравилось и тебе, и мне. Согласна?

Рей дерганно кивнула в ответ.

— Вот и отлично. Повернись ко мне спиной и облокотись о камень.

Рей не пошевелилась. Она продолжала таращиться на Бена расширившимися и потемневшими от страха глазами.

— Повернись и облокотись о камень! — повторил Бен с раздражением.

Рей наконец-то повиновалась. Она осторожно устроила свои локти на валуне и низко опустила голову. Бен подошел к ней, замечая, как она вздрагивает при звуке его шагов, и окинул ее взглядом: узкая талия, маленькая задница. Бен положил ей руку на поясницу и сказал:

— Выгнись.

Рей вздернула свою попку выше, и Бен довольно усмехнулся. Он провёл ладонью по ее спине, задирая футболку, запустив под нее руку. Он дотянулся до ее маленькой девичьей груди и сжал, и Рей ойкнула.

— Тише, — сказал ей Бен. Его большой палец поигрывал с ее соском. — Ты будешь делать все, что я скажу, хорошо? И я верну тебя целой и невредимой.

Рей кивнула.

Бен убрал руку от ее груди, расстегнул ее джинсы и сдернул из вниз вместе с бельем.

— Ты сегодня мылась?

— Нет! — быстро ответила Рей.

Бен лениво шлепнул ее по заднице — не очень сильно, но на коже остался розовеющий след. Он добавил еще один шлепок, с другой стороны.

— И тебе не стыдно?

Рей не ответила, еще ниже опустив голову.

Бен облизал два пальца и приставил их к ее промежности, медленно надавливая, и оба пальца один за другим проскользнули в тесно сжатую вагину. Рей вздрогнула. Бен двигал ими медленно, наблюдая, как она дергается каждый раз.

— Уже не девственница, — прокомментировал он. — Ты за этим вышла на дорогу? _Вы все_ выходите на дорогу за этим.

Рей затрясла головой.

— Нет, — еле слышно сказала она.

Бен вытащил из нее пальцы, влажно поблескивающие от его слюны и ее влаги, провел ими по складкам, подразнивая, обвели клитор, ощущая, что ему все тяжелее сосредоточиться. Форменные брюки стали тесными и неудобными, и он прервался ненадолго, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и приспустить их.

Услышав звук звякнувшей пряжки, Рей буквально оцепенела.

Бен снова погладил ее между ног, снова осторожно просовывая внутрь нее палец, пока один. Он заметил шрамы у нее на спине, когда сдвигал ее футболку, и спросил:

— Откуда шрамы?

— От отчима, — ответила Рей. Она охнула, когда Бен добавил второй палец — она все-таки потекла, такая же развратная, готовая раздвигать ноги по первому щелчку, как и все остальные. — Но он все равно был со мной добрее, чем родной отец.

Бен решил, что она уже влажная достаточно. Убрав руку, он ухватил Рей за бедра, проталкивая в нее свой член, чувствуя, как тесно в ней, как горячо, как приятно она сжимается вокруг него.

Рей тихо застонала.

— Не надо, пожалуйста.

Бен не слушал ее. Он погрузился в нее глубоко, до самого основания, растянул изнутри — и как же это было приятно. Чувствовать эту безысходную податливость и покорность.

Он начал медленно двигаться, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Рей молчала — она низко опустила голову и совсем не шевелилась, будто Бен трахал манекен, лишь один раз тихо всхлипнула — он едва расслышал. И ему это не нравилось

— Вот так, — Бен протянул руку и погладил Рей по голове. — Не грусти, сладенькая.

Рей издала тихий звук — что-то среднее между смешком и всхлипом. Она обернулась, и Бен заметил, что ее глаза сухие. Она не плакала, а теперь смотрела на него так, будто ждала от него чего-то, да еще скучала в процессе. Будто это она контролирует ситуацию.

Это взбесило его. Бен склонил голову на бок и посмотрел на Рей, ловя ее взгляд.

— Поверни голову и смотри перед собой, — приказал он.

— Любишь кроссворды, да? — спросила Рей, нахально глядя на него через плечо. — А еще любишь привозить сюда беззащитных девушек, которые никому не смогут рассказать?

Она двинулась ему бедрами навстречу. Бен потянулся, чтобы схватить ее за волосы, ткнуть лицом в валун, заткнуть ее, но его рука бессильно улеглась на талию девчонки.

— Ничего, Бен, я удовлетворю тебя полностью, так, что больше тебе никто не понадобится.

Новое движение бедер словно послало разряд по его нервам, и Бен коротко охнул.

— Ну же, любитель кроссвордов, догадаешься сам?

Рей снова насадилась на него, с тихим стоном, и Бен двинул бедрами в ответ, в одном ритме с ней.

С ужасом он понял, что не может остановиться. Его тело ему больше не подчинялось. Рей выгибалась под ним, подставляя ему свою маленькую задницу, будто предназначенную, чтобы ее отшлепали, а Бен трахал ее, удерживая за талию. Пот стекал у него по вискам, наслаждение мешалось со страхом: его тело ему не принадлежало!

— Давай, — попросила Рей с придыханием. — Сильнее, папочка.

Его тело послушалось: Бен вбивался в нее, чувствуя, как с каждым движением он приближается к краю. Удовольствие копилось в нем, болезненно-приятное ощущение в низу живота, будто плотина, готовая прорваться. И Бен кончил с жалким стоном, въебываясь в Рей так сильно, как только мог, под ее нежное «о-о-ох!».

Не удержавшись на ногах, он упал, комично плюхнулся на задницу, глядя на Рей снизу вверх. Мелкие камешки впились ему в кожу, но он не отводил от девушки взгляда. Она стояла, выпрямившись, не глядя на него — смотрела на озеро. Его сперма стекала по внутренней стороне ее бедер, но Рей это совсем не беспокоило.

— Каково чувствовать, когда тебя поимели, Бен? — спросила она. — Не беспокойся, ты привыкнешь к этому ощущению. Мы еще встретимся. Много, много раз.

И она пропала. В одно мгновение, стоило Бену моргнуть, она просто испарилась. Будто и не было ее, но следы на коже и запах на пальцах Бена говорили о другом. Он с трудом поднялся на дрожащие ноги, отряхнулся и застегнул брюки. И поплелся к машине, шагая мелко и нетвердо, как старик.

Он пытался понять, что это было. Он сходит с ума? Это злая шутка? Дойдя до машины, Бен увидел, что рюкзак Рей все еще лежит на заднем сиденье. В приступе ярости он дернул дверь, подхватил рюкзак и вышвырнул его в кусты. Это немного успокоило его, притушило пылающий в груди огонь. Бен сел за руль и растерянно осмотрелся. Потянулся, чтобы поправить зеркало заднего вида, и замер: в нем отразился он сам и широкая прядь седых волос на виске, которой не было еще полчаса назад.


End file.
